


my husband, my fan

by harajukucrepes, hibouxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically just idol!yuta with normal!jaehyun and they raise a son together, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/pseuds/harajukucrepes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx
Summary: If Jaehyun was dissatisfied with the decision, he chose to express it later that night as he snuck a backhug after dinner and whispered directly into his ear.“I’m naming our next one.”or,yuta is an idol and jaehyun is his househusband, they have a son together and they sometimes do things.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	my husband, my fan

**Author's Note:**

> \- hello to another collaboration from myself and [hibouxx](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx)  
> \- this is going to be a sporadic update because it's basically just us trying to add some fluff around 
> 
> \- title refashioned from an old Japanese drama, [My Boss My Hero](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Boss_My_Hero) (do watch it for absolute hilarity) while the premise itself borrows elements from another old Japanese drama, [Mukodono ](https://wiki.d-addicts.com/Mukodono!)  
> \- basically it's the story of yuta being an idol and secretly married to a normie and they have a son and just chapters of daily lives or something  
> \- very self-indulgent and updates will be sporadic. we might take turns updating it at some point

*

my husband, my fan - prologue

*

There are at least 5 of them in the promised spot, Jaehyun notes irritably. That’s a crowd so big that it’s attracting more unwanted attention than he’s comfortable with: male corporate workers leering and wondering if any of them were in those after dark arrangements; housewives on their way back from grocery shopping exchanging furtive looks of wariness, likely using their eyes to ask each other if any of the girls were daughters of anyone around them; high school boys giving them discreet wolf whistles and middle school boys debating amongst themselves if they should approach. 

Jaehyun waits for the peak hour crowd to slowly disperse before cautiously making his move to stand across the whiteboard in front of the souffle cafe, sending furtive glances towards the group of girls, hoping to catch the glance of the shortest of them, the only description of the dealer that he has been provided with. Online transactions are so scary these days, he thinks as he revisits his text exchanges with the dealer, who has only identified themself as goodbyekitty (something that convinced Jaehyun of their authenticity because the nickname itself is signalling a self-elected association to an obscure reference known only to the most dedicated fans). He supposes he could appreciate the girls’ prudent efforts in warding off potential predators, but knowing that the scope of potential predators literally expands to him as well isn’t making him feel at ease. 

Adult male, check. Refused to share personal details, check. Expressed discomfort in meeting in crowded locations, check. 

Dammit, Jaehyun mutters to himself. He really did dig himself into a corner for this one. 

Then one of the taller girls taps the shoulders of a shorter one and the swift synchronicity in their glances towards him creeps Jaehyun out, but he takes a gulp of his saliva and breathes as normally as he can before walking towards the group of girls. 

“You have them?” he asks. They are all pretty, he thinks. Not as pretty as his beloved husband, but still very pretty.

“Yup,” the tiniest one among them affirms him, then hands over to him a scented pink envelope, its shadowy left corner bearing the weight of the SD memory card he has been procuring. “Thanks for the business.” 

The girls then walk away, leaving him alone while the rest of the crowd releases the breath they’re holding, as though in expectation—and not, Jaehyun notes, in anticipation—of some street-stopping event. At least the deal is done, he thinks on his way back home, trying his very best to suppress his euphoria from breaking out of his face and in just a short moment, there will be nothing to stop him from yelling his heart out from the success of this laborious transaction. 

Sure enough, he’s right and even Maa-kun agrees with him, because this exclusive footage of Yuta’s interview on a Brazillian morning news is the biggest serotonin booster he has ever known. 

“Te amo!!!” Yuta bellows on the screen as the crowd cheers him on as he finishes his first televised performance in South America, giving them a smile so bright that Jaehyun is reminded of his abject sense of failure when he realised that he had slept through the timing—it wasn’t Maa-kun’s fault, he tells himself again, he just missed his Tou-chan—and missed out recording it. 

But nothing else matters now—he had gotten his hand on this extremely rare, exclusive clip to complete his collection of all the news articles about Yuta and he goes to bed after tucking Maa-kun to sleep as a very accomplished husband. 

*

Contrary to this popular belief among the ladies of the neighbourhood, Maa-kun isn’t short for a longer Japanese name. 

“No,” Jaehyun denies for the upteemth time when Takeuchi-san introduces him and Maa-kun to the matriarch of the household that just recently moved in, Sato-san. “His real name isn’t Masatoshi. Or Masayuki. Or Manabu. Or Masakazu. It’s not even Masamune.” He would have loved to name their son Masamune though, considering how grand the name is and how memorable it is but Yuta vehemently refused to name their baby with anything that imposes a burden, let alone something that carries such significant historical weight. 

“I know you just finished re-watching Sengoku Basara,” Yuta debated over the phone when they had this conversation during his recording breaks around the time Maa-kun was learning how to flip. “But I won’t agree to Masamune or Nobunaga or Kenshin. Those are the kinds of names that pretty much invite nothing but scorn or mockery.” 

Jaehyun didn’t agree with him then, but he felt like he couldn’t agree with the alternative too, because for some reason, Yuta decided that giving their son an English name after a very good friend of theirs would actually be less conspicuous. 

“This is so nice to hear, hahaha,” Mark was saying when he visited around the time Maa-kun started growing teeth, “but are you guys sure?”

“I am very, very, very, very sure,” Yuta was nodding feverishly, clearly excited that the best person he knew was finally meeting his namesake. “Isn’t he adorable, just like you?” 

It was one of those times where Jaehyun knew better than to interrupt Yuta and remind him who his husband was—who happened to be, to Yuta’s surprise, not the man he named his son after—but it definitely helped to send a glare as sharp as a razor’s towards Mark’s direction because he would always pick it up. Mark was a lot of things—dense, in particular—but Jaehyun always appreciated it when he took note of an imbalance in the room and immediately sought to tip the scale.

“Thank you so much, Yuta-san,” he said, right before Jaehyun was about to fake a cough, “but you typically name a son after the parents, you know? And it’s common in some places, like I had friends who are like John Colbert III or Melvin McMalcolm II or something.” 

“No,” Yuta waved slightly to brush off the suggestion, “I shall name him however I want and I want to name him after the best person I know.” 

Both Mark and Jaehyun had stopped arguing then, because there really was no point debating logic with Yuta when he didn’t feel like it and so that was how their son came to be named as Nakamoto Mark, nicknamed Maa-kun, after an underground rapper friend of Yuta’s and if Jaehyun was dissatisfied with the decision, he chose to express it later that night as he snuck a backhug after dinner and whispered directly into his ear. 

“I’m naming our next one.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you for indulging us, i hope you like this


End file.
